Today and everyday
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: "Eles só queriam amar, eles só queriam amor." A fic é AU, sem magia, sem maldição, sem nada disso, Daniel não morre na fic, Snow não é a mãe da Emma, elas são amigas, Gold logicamente não é senhor das trevas, enfim, completamente AU, always StableQueen.


Regina e Daniel se conheciam já tinha alguns anos, a amizade entre eles aos poucos fora se transformando em uma enorme paixão e dessa paixão nasceu o mais verdadeiro amor, hoje era um dia muito especial na vida do casal, afinal, Regina aceitara exatamente há um ano o pedido de namoro de Daniel, ele ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo deles, o primeiro abraço, o primeiro eu te amo, tudo isso era tão recente e um ano parecia pouco perto de todos os anos que ele queria viver ao lado daquela linda mulher.

Daniel pediu ajuda de alguns amigos para organizar um perfeito jantar para Regina, naquela noite o homem dos estábulos queria fazer da prefeita a mulher mais feliz do mundo, David e sua namorada Snow, Emma, Ruby, Granny, Archie, Belle e até mesmo rabugento Senhor Gold ajudou Daniel a preparar um belo jantar para sua querida namorada, Granny com a ajuda de Snow fizera um delicioso assado, Emma e Ruby passaram o dia arrumando coisas e mais coisas para ocupar o dia de Regina e impedir que ela fosse pra casa mais cedo, David, Gold e Daniel saíram juntos para ajudar Daniel a escolher o presente perfeito para Regina naquela noite, Gold logicamente criticava mais do que ajudava, mas todos sabiam que lá no fundo, ele estava feliz pelo casal que era tão amado na cidade, Regina era uma excelente prefeita e uma grande amiga, Belle com toda sua delicadeza ficou com a parte mais romântica do jantar, o dia já estava quase no fim quando ela terminou de arrumar tudo na casa de Regina, Daniel agradeceu imensamente a atenção e ajuda de todos naquele dia e então correu para arrumar-se para a mulher mais linda do mundo...

Regina após um longo dia de trabalho finalmente pôde ir pra casa, tudo o que ela queria era chegar em casa e ficar nos braços do homem mais perfeito do mundo, ele a conhecia tão bem, enquanto dirigia Regina pegou-se lembrando do dia em que Daniel finalmente resolveu se declarar para ela...

* * *

_Estava chovendo e eles tinham acabado de ter uma briga por causa do ciúmes de Regina ao ver Daniel abraçar uma ``mulherzinha´´ qualquer aos olhos dela, Daniel ao vê-la ir embora saiu correndo atrás dela, mas Regina acelerava os passos quase correndo, a raiva e o ódio cresciam na mesma velocidade em que o seu coração batia, ela queria matar Daniel e aquela songa monga que estava abraçando-o, ela dizia que não, negava de todas as formas, mas sabia que a reação dela diante isso só tinha uma explicação, ela havia se apaixonado por Daniel e doeu vê-lo abraçando aquela mulher. Daniel finalmente conseguiu se alcançá-la e a puxou para perto dele._

_– __Me solta. – Ela gritou batendo as mãos contra o peito dele._

_– __Gina, o que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou segurando as mãos dela, desentendido._

_– __Não me chama de Gina seu desgraçado, acha que eu não vi você abraçando aquela biscate? Acha que eu não vi o seu olhar pra ela. – Ela gritava em meio à chuva forte que caia, Daniel ria ao entender o que estava acontecendo ali. – Pare de rir seu filho da puta. – Ela tentava se soltar pra bater nele novamente._

_– __Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes. – Ele soltou uma das mãos dela e passou carinhosamente no rosto delicado de Regina._

_– __Eu não estou com ciúmes seu imbecil. – Ela tentava negar, mas tê-lo tão perto dela era tão torturante._

_– __Claro que está, eu te conheço como ninguém, eu também sinto ciúmes de você. – Ela olhou pra ele sem entender. – Sinto ciúmes quando você sai de casa e eu não sou a primeira pessoa a te desejar bom dia e sim qualquer outra pessoa na rua. – Ele a puxou ainda mais para perto dele, envolvendo os braços no corpo dela. – Sinto ciúmes de todos os olhares que esses idiotas dão para você. – Ele levantou o rosto dela e sorriu quando olhou em seus olhos. – Sinto ciúmes por olhar pros seus lábios e não poder beijar, de te abraçar e não poder ter você de outra forma em meus braços, digo, não poder te segurar enquanto fazemos amor. – Ele sussurrou baixinho nos lábios dela e Regina jurava que se ele não estivesse segurando ela, ela ia cair, as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela misturando-se com a chuva. – Eu te amo Regina Mills e nenhuma outra mulher nesse mundo me interessa além de você... – Ele terminou baixinho, quase como um segredo._

_– __Daniel... – Ela o abraçou e sem mais delongas o beijou com todo amor e paixão que existia nela. – Eu também te amo. – Ela disse sorrindo e seu riso se transformou em uma gargalhada quando ele a pegou no colo._

_– __Diga isso de novo. – ele pediu rodando ela no meio da rua, na chuva._

_Regina abriu os braços e sorrindo como uma menina apaixonada, ela dizia várias e várias vezes. – Eu te amo Daniel, eu te amo. – E então ele parou de rodar e ainda com ela em seus braços, eles se beijaram, não importando se dentro dos estabelecimentos as pessoas olhavam e até mesmo aplaudiam tamanha felicidade..._

* * *

Quando Regina acordou de seus pensamentos, ela já estava em casa e ciente de que poderia ter batido o carro em algum lugar, não era certo sonhar acordada e muito menos dirigindo, mas tudo estava bem e ela só queria abraçar Daniel e dizer o quanto o amava, após sair do carro Regina correu para abrir a porta e estranhou não ter visto nenhuma luz acessa, mas tal estranhamento mudou-se para surpresa quando ao abrir a porta, Regina encontrou um caminho de rosas iluminados por velas até a sala de jantar onde Daniel esperava por ela, Daniel estava lindo e o maravilhoso cheiro dele alcançou a bela morena assim que ela apareceu, o sorriso enorme nos lábios era a certeza de que ela tinha amado a surpresa, os olhos carregados em lágrimas também eram provas disso.

– Oi meu amor. – Daniel disse aproximando-se e colocando a mão no rosto dela, a beijou carinhosamente.

– Daniel... – Ela sussurrou baixinho o puxando para um outro beijo quando ele pensou em se separar dela.

– Gostou da surpresa?

Perguntou quando ela finalmente o deixou se afastar e sorrindo boba, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça, Daniel afastou-se e pediu que ela continuasse ali onde estava, pegando o controle que estava sobre a mesa, Daniel apertou o play e uma música tão conhecida por Regina começou a tocar.

_" Forever can never be long enough for me_

_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do"_

Daniel aproximou-se de Regina e enquanto a música tocava num tom não muito alto e nem baixo, ele segurou a mão dela e tomando um fôlego de coragem, ele começou.

– Regina, durante todos esses anos que nós nos conhecemos, passamos por muitas coisas, brigas por ciúmes. – Eles riram juntos. – Momentos difíceis, momentos felizes, momentos tristes, momentos românticos, momentos de intensa felicidade, você em primeiro lugar sempre fora minha amiga e essa amizade se transformou em um forte amor e hoje eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você.

Enquanto Daniel falava, Regina buscava forças em qualquer lugar desconhecido pra se manter de pé, suas mãos tremiam e as lágrimas corriam por todo seu rosto, lágrimas de felicidade, quando o refrão da música começara a toca, Regina sentiu o coração saltar em seu peito, pois justamente nesse momento Daniel ajoelhou-se em frente à ela.

_"Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me"_

– Regina, hoje eu estou aqui para perguntar se você me daria a honra de todos os dias olhar em seus olhos e dizer que te amo, de te segurar e nunca mais te deixar ir, te amar após todas as brigas que iremos ter, te consolar quando você chorar, te fazer sorrir, chorar, ficar com raiva, te fazer gritar comigo mandando-me embora e antes de eu sair por aquela porta, você correr e jogar-se em meus braços me dizendo o quanto me ama. – Ele olhou naqueles olhos que tanto amava e finalmente pediu. – Regina, você aceita se casar comigo?

_"Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me"_

Regina ajoelhou-se em frente a Daniel e segurando no rosto dele, ela o beijou várias vezes. – SIM, EU ACEITO. – Ela gritou se jogando nos braços dele fazendo os dois caírem no chão. – É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO ME CASAR COM VOCÊ. – Ela sorria como uma garotinha, seu riso era a coisa mais gostosa em seu ouvir, Daniel virou e ficou por cima dela, pegando sua mão e colocando o anel no dedo dela.

– Minha mulher. – Ele disse baixinho próximo aos lábios dela.

– Meu homem. – Ela o puxou para um beijo apaixonante.

Eles poderiam comer, mas quem queria saber de comida naquele momento? A única coisa que eles precisavam era de seus corpos juntos, unidos, eles precisavam apenas do amor deles e isso já era mais do que suficiente, ali mesmo, no chão da sala de jantar em meio à rosas e velas eles se amaram da forma mais linda e apaixonante existente nesse mundo e quem sabe, fora dele...

_"Promise me, you'll always be happy by my side_

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies"_


End file.
